Monkey Business
by Qille
Summary: I'm back! Sequel to Seeing Double. Nico goes away to visit his family, leaving Pedro alone for a week. How much trouble can one small bird possibly cause in a week?


_A/N: Drum roll please... LOOK WHO'S BACK! Okay first of all, an apology. I am SO SORRY for dropping out of existence from this fandom. So... I'm coming back! I'm starting a new story, which is actually the sequel to Seeing Double! For now Curse of the Spider is on hiatus, because I had absolutely no motivation to finish that story. _

_Okay, now for a reminder, since it's been like... two years! In Seeing Double, we met Nico's twin brother Rico, who was being manipulated by Maurice the evil one-eyed marmoset. The last we saw of all the characters, Maurice was sent to a zoo in Hawaii, Rico went back home, Miguel and Roberto, the two marmosets, are okay, even though Miguel (who "died" in Bottled Up) has amnesia, and Roberto was tortured almost to death... I promise this one will NOT be dark! It'll be fun! And I will make up for my absence with this! And hopefully you guys like it! So... I think you guys have waited long enough... let's get on with chapter one..._

* * *

**Monkey Business**

Pedro was complaining again.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't they come here instead? I'm gonna be bored!"

Nico rolled his eyes and adjusted his bottle cap a bit. "Look, Pedro, I'm only gonna be gone for a week! I think you can find a way to keep yourself entertained for that long..."

Pedro groaned and fell over, pretending to pass out.

The two were currently standing on the top of a ship that was still docked. The boat was going to the Canary Islands, and Nico was hitching a ride on it so he could visit his family, as he had promised. Pedro wasn't happy about it one bit.

"Seriously though," said Pedro, standing up again, "what am I supposed to do for a whole week?"

Nico shrugged. "I dunno, hang out at the club, throw a party, meet up with some of your other friends... you do have other friends, right?"

Pedro shot a glare at him, and Nico laughed.

"Look man, just take it easy," said Nico. "And... try not to get in any trouble."

"No promises..." Pedro sang under his breath.

Suddenly, the boat started to move.

"Okay Pedro, see you in a week," said Nico, embracing his friend.

"Stay safe buddy," said Pedro, taking to the air.

"Don't get into trouble!" exclaimed Nico.

"Yeah yeah," called Pedro over his shoulder as he turned to fly back to the jungle. "Bye!"

Nico rolled his eyes and watched Pedro until he had flown far enough away. Then he turned and faced the open ocean, ready for the long trip back home.

* * *

Pedro wasn't quite sure what to do for the rest of the day. Normally Nico would have a plan, or if he didn't have anything, they would come up with something together. Now that Pedro was alone, he wasn't exactly sure what he should do.

However, he was only conflicted for about twelve seconds. After those twelve seconds, he made the decision to spend the rest of the day at the Lagoon. There was always fun to be had there.

He was wrong. While the party there was never-ending, there weren't very many birds today. Not even Ernesto, the Macaw that owned the club, was there. The music wasn't bad though, so Pedro stayed and danced for a bit before getting bored. He didn't exactly see the point in showing off his dancing skills when none of his friends were there to see it.

Shortly after realizing that, he left and flew around. He went by Blu and Jewel's home, but nobody was there. Then he flew to Rafael's hollow and found the same thing: nothing.

He made a mental note to look out for a flying mass of murderous toucan babies.

After that disappointing endeavor, he took a few laps of the city, only stopping to steal food from the ever present tourists.

After his fifth lap of the city, the sun finally started to set. He was relieved, because that meant the actual party birds would be heading to the Lagoon by now.

Again, he was wrong. By the time he got back, they had uncovered the club, and though there were three times as many birds, Pedro didn't see any of his friends.

"Wow, maybe I _don't_ actually have any other friends..." muttered Pedro as he stood on a low-hanging branch and looked down on the party that he would have loved to join in on.

He stayed for three hours, simply talking to himself in a monotone.

"Oh, I love this song. I'm bored. Why am I so bored? Oh, yeah I'm sure that's your natural feather color. Go back to whatever circus you escaped from. I should probably go home now. Oh, I love this song."

He decided to finally go home when he started to answer himself.

With a sigh, he stood up and flew back to his empty hollow. It was too late at night to go visit Raphael or the blue Macaw family, because all the kids would be asleep, and he would catch hell for waking them.

He went to bed, dreading that he was going to wake up tomorrow with nothing to do.

"Only six days 'til Nico gets back..." he muttered to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, nice short little chapter, mainly so that I can get back into the swing of writing these characters. Because believe it or not, it is possible to forget how to write a character, like what their vernacular is like and how they would respond to things. I imagine Pedro is incredibly ADHD and requires constant stimulation... and he's a bit of a gossip girl._

_SO! The next chapters will be longer and a LOT more entertaining! Especially since I'll be skimming over the boring parts and the filler. So I hope you guys enjoy and forgive me for not writing anything for this fandom for two years. See you guys next chapter!_


End file.
